


Reunited

by Crowleyskitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutant Original Character - Freeform, Soulbonds, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten
Summary: 70 years of waiting, and finally the mutant wife of James Buchanan Barnes is reunited with her soulmate.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One- Bucky’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic guys! Will have multiple chapters.

Director Nicholas J Fury stared into the dark eyes of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, and nodded once at Captain America. 

It had been a year and a half after Captain Steve Rogers found out his childhood best friend had been found alive after having been captured and brainwashed by HYDRA for the last 70 years, turning him into the Winter Soldier. 

Fury looked at steve, who smiled and pulled out his cell phone, walking to the other end of the long conference room. 

“Can someone explain what in God’s name is going on?” Bucky asked, having watched the entire exchange between SHIELD’s Director and Captain America with confusion. 

Steve stepped away to call someone, talking softly into his phone so Bucky couldn’t hear him, making Bucky more confused. 

“Rogers has something he’s been wanting to tell you since we fixed your brain from HYDRA.” Fury said curtly. 

“And? What exactly is that?” Bucky replied, getting frustrated by the secrecy. After 70 years as HYDRA’s toy assassin, he hated not knowing the full story of things. 

Steve walked back over to them, smiling widely. “Buck, you might wanna take a seat for this...it’s about Esther. “ Steve said softly. 

Bucky froze, not having heard that name spoken aloud since the day of his last mission with the Howling Commandos, that fateful day. He had thought of her every day since he’d been freed from HYDRA’s grasp and his memory restored thanks to Loki’s help with his magic. 

His babygirl. His wife. His soulmate. 

Gently, Bucky touched the scarred-over remains on his flesh arm, of what once was his soulmark, the first thing HYDRA removed after taking his other arm from him and replacing it with the metal one. They had burned his soulmark off until he couldn’t even see it, and only scarred , bumpy flesh remained. 

Bucky took a deep breath to centre himself from the onslaught of his memories of HYDRA’s torture by focusing on what Steve was trying to say. 

“...what about her? I’ve looked everywhere, through records and newspapers and old files to find out what happened to her after the war. Did you find something? Steve?” Bucky asked softly, scared for the answer. 

After HYDRA found him in the snow, they had forced a chemical into him that forcefully surprised the soulbond that all humans have with their soulmates once fully bonded. According to Bucky’s research, the chemical had been outlawed shortly after WW2 ended. 

“Steve?” He asked again, but was interrupted by the door opening behind him. 

Swiftly turning around to see if it was a threat, his jaw dropped at who was in the doorway. 

“Babygirl?”


	2. Chapter Two- Esther’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther’s POV

Esther Thea Donovan-Barnes, born August 3rd, 1919, had been waiting 70 years for Steve Rogers’ call. 

Having felt bucky’s terror when he fell from the train on the worst day of her life, and his torture at the hands of HYDRA for 70 years, Esther was beyond ready to see her soulmate again. 

Back in 1944, as she screamed in shared pain from Bucky’s torture, her dear friend Peggy Carter has offered her the very same drug that HYDRA had given Bucky to suppress their bond. 

She had refused. 

Through her tears and extreme pain, Esther had said to Peggy, “I don’t care what happens to me, so long as I feel SOMETHING from his side, then I know he’s alive. That’s all that matters.”

And that held true for 70 long, long years. 

Esther was a mutant, and although she kept her powers a secret from everyone, including Bucky, she couldn’t hide the fact she stopped ageing around 27 years old. So she hid; destroyed all records of her existence and all mention of her from history and went searching for HYDRA in order to find her soulmate. 

Her mutation? She was the only person on Earth that could see, speak to and hear the dead. But she never told Bucky. 

She never told him she saw every soul that still resided on earth, those who hadn’t passed on, either by choice or unfinished business, and those who came to visit from the afterlife. There was no language barrier for the dead; A soul from 2012 sounded the same as one from the Viking era to her.

No secret could be hidden from the dead either. 

So, she waited, and waited, asking every soul she could see if they knew anything about HYDRA, all while acting like a ghost herself. No home, no living family, though she did send a helpful soul or two to watch over those she cared about, and she spoke to no one living for nearly 70 years. 

Until Steve Rogers found her. 

And now, as she stared at her ringing phone, the soul of Peggy Carter urging her to pick it up, she doesn’t feel ready. 

“Esther! Answer it! It’s time!”

Hands shaking, she picks the phone up. “Hello, Steve.”

“It’s time. Fury gave the OK for you to come see him. He’s been cleared by both medical and Loki. His memories are all back and the trigger words HYDRA gave him are gone. He’s ready to see you.” Steve said softly through the phone. 

Esther let out the breath she was holding, “He remembers everything? Even what HYDRA did and made him do?” She asks, heartbroken for her soulmate and the pain he must be in. 

“Unfortunately, yes. It was a side effect of the mind magic Loki did to get rid of the trigger words and restore what HYDRA took when they brainwashed him.” Steve answered quietly. 

“Oh gods.” Esther felt like she was going to be sick. She looked to Peggy for support and got a soft, sad smile from her. “I’ll be there in five minutes. Tell Stark. “

“Tony already gave you full clearance to Avengers Tower. He said something about you being family?” He said. 

Esther huffed, “I am technically his godmother. Though how he knows that is beyond my comprehension. I told Howard to not put my name on Tony’s birth certificate. I’m on my way.....thank you Steve.” Esther said softly, shaking hard as she stood up to go head to the top floor of the tower. 

“Ok. See you then.” Steve replied before hanging up. 

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Esther looked at Peggy’s soul, who was smiling sadly. “Maybe one day you’ll tell Steve I’m still here? And that I love him?” Peggy asked. 

“He already knows that, silly.” Esther said, smiling softly. 

Taking a deep breath, Esther headed out the door, pale as the ghosts she sees every moment. 

The elevator ride was silent, Peggy having gone to wherever spirits go once they pass into the afterlife. 96 years of being alive and no spirit she’s ever met would answer what exactly lies ahead. 

Stepping out of the elevator, Esther pauses in front of the door, looking at the soul of Dum Dum Dugan, who watched over Steve for her, and upon receiving a nod, opened the door where her soulmate was on the other side of. 

Just seeing the back of him alive, in person after 70 years, was enough to knock the air from her lungs. 

He swiftly spins around and Esther watches as his jaw drops as he realises it’s really her. 

“Babygirl?”


	3. Chapter Three- Bucky’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s POV again

Speechless, Bucky tries to control his tornado- like thoughts. 

‘Esther. She’s alive. She’s here. She’s alive. Esther. Esther. Esther.’ His thoughts go around in circles as he stares at his soulmate, who looks the same as she did the day he left for his last mission with the Howling Commandos. 

“James.” Is all she gets out, before he’s running to her, grabbing her waist and then his lips are on hers and he stops thinking. 

Stops thinking about what HYDRA did and made him do, about all those missed years, the lives he took, the torture he endured, and just lets himself FEEL his soulmate, alive and in his arms again, his lips on hers as they should be. 

Everything is perfect. 

The soulbond, broken from years of the forced suppression chemical on his end, snaps back into place as though it had been there all along and all Bucky can do to stop the tears from coming is hold Esther, his soulmate, in his arms and kiss her as if his life depended on it. 

They break apart for air and he puts his forehead touching hers, nearly gasping for breath after their kiss. 

Bucky looks into her eyes, practically insane with joy as he can FEEL her in his mind again, feel her endless joy at seeing him again, see her smiling up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes, and just know she’s back in his arms where she belongs.


	4. Chapter Four- Esther’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther’s POV again

Esther stares into his dark brown eyes, happiness practically radiating off the two of them as they just hold each other, breathing in and just savouring the moment as their bond snaps back into place after 70 years apart. 

She can’t breath. She can’t think. All she can do is touch her forehead to his and look at him. 

He’s real. He’s alive and he’s ok. 

Everything else can wait, because right now, all that matters is that Esther Thea Donovan-Barnes and James Buchanan Barnes are together again. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this story line with these characters later on but as of now this is everything I’ve got for Esther and Bucky! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
